


Reflection (preview)

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Science Fiction, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: You had first seen him in the sink. Water filling the bottom, stilling to glass until you lost your own reflection and found him. It was only for a moment.That was ten years ago. The boy you had seen once in water became nothing more than an occurrence you passed off as childish imagination.





	Reflection (preview)

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari
> 
> Inspired by the novel Bones of Faerie
> 
> A part of the Sensuous collab on Tumblr

You had first seen him in the sink. Water filling the bottom, stilling to glass until you lost your own reflection and found him. It was only for a moment.

He was crouched down, eyes locked on yours and you only had a second to take in his dark black hair, the curiosity in his eyes, and the piercing blue sky above him. And then it was gone. A droplet of water displacing the surface and ripples banishing him from sight.

Time ticked by and yet even after a half hour he had not returned, so you had drained the sink with more than a little reluctance and let the thought of the boy disappear with the water down the drain.

That was ten years ago. The boy you had seen once in water became nothing more than an occurrence you passed off as childish imagination.

He only returned to your thoughts now as you passed a pond overgrown with algae, broken bits allowing moonlight to enter. You drew your jacket closer. It wasn’t really all that cold out but the atmosphere caused goosebumps to rise on your arms. The end of summer gone and autumn already clutching at the branches of leaves, splintering out slowly, had nothing on the flickering lights of street lamps and the far-off calls of the night creatures. The broken gates loomed ahead and you wondered what drove your friends to come to an abandoned amusement park in the late hours of a Saturday night.

Your pace had slowed and you forced yourself to catch up, not willing to be left behind. God, you had no idea why you were even here.

Pushing through the rundown entrance, you trailed at the edge of the group, throwing a look over your shoulder every few seconds, not sure if you were more scared of being caught by authorities or something else altogether. The creaking of the old Ferris wheel caught your attention, and you watched it swing idly in the wind for a moment before the cawing of the raven caused you to startle and send a dirty glare to the bird sitting on the post to your right. You rolled your shoulders, trying to ease your back of the tension building there as you tried to come up with some way to convince your friends to leave this hellish place. And yet as you turned to look at them, they were nowhere in sight.

“Fuck,” you murmured, drawing your arms in and stepping further into the alley of empty stall games rusting over. You crept forward, attempting to remain as silent as possible as you tried to discern where they might have gone.

Laughter rang around the buildings, rattling against the tin roofs of the stalls and you quickened your pace. It kept coming, trailing out of what looked like an old house of mirrors and you mentally cursed out every one of the people you had come with.

Yet you still climbed the stairs slowly, taking in the rotted wood and dark shadows slithering up the walls. There were many broken shards of glass scattered around the floor and you flinched at each cracking noise that accompanied your footsteps. Some of the warped mirrors were mostly intact, though, and the moonlight that bounced around the glass was unsettling enough to send shivers down your spine.

As you neared the end of the tunnel, you still had not caught sight of your friends. The laughter had stopped and yet you persisted, tiptoeing till the end when a fully intact mirror caught your eye.

It wasn’t messed up like the others, lacking distortion, maybe a last reminder of your true image. A sobering mirror perhaps, to cleanse the idea of the other versions of yourself you were supposed to have seen along the way. You stepped closer.

There was barely any light left but you could still make out the edges of your features. There wasn’t anything that should have held your attention so adamantly, but you couldn’t will yourself to look away.

You couldn’t remember your reflection vanishing, just that suddenly you were looking into the eyes of the boy from before. He had matured, obviously, face slimmer, cheekbones more prominent, more defined eyebrows and his eyes. They still held the same curiosity as before, but something told you it wasn’t the same as what you were feeling, no fear laced in his expression like you were sure was visible on you.

He tilted his head, the sky above him was dark but flickers of the lamp beside him illuminated his face and glowed through the mirror. His hair fell over his eyes momentarily before he swept it aside, a warm smile forming on his lips as he looked at you. He was ethereal.

“Hi.”

It was gentle, a whisper, soft as the breeze that was threading through his bangs. It was clearer than you thought it would be. Actually, you didn’t think you would have heard him at all. But his voice had come through as vivid as his image, sounding smooth as glass.

“Hello?” he tried again. You made no move to respond, no move at all, actually, and kept staring at the man before you, trying to discern whether you had lost your sanity to some hallucination. But no, you had seen him before.

He eyes moved to look you over, eyebrows pulled down in concern and the fact that he seemed upset didn’t sit right with you. There was nothing you wanted more, at that moment, than to ease the expression off his face and replace it with a smile once more. Words formed in your mouth to try and soothe him but as soon as your lips parted, a beam of light fell across the mirror, shattering the illusion, and he was gone.

“(Y/n)! Where the hell have you been?”

You heard it but could only blink at the reflection that stared back at you. It was like he was never even there. The mirror showed your friends off to the side as well and you glanced at them briefly, stuck in place, unwilling to move.

Finally, Youngbin stepped forward, placing a hand on your shoulder which seemed to melt whatever had frozen you in place. You let out a shaky breath and stepped away from the mirror, not looking up at Youngbin or any of the others.

“It’s time to go,” he said, his voice seemed to move through molasses, hard on your ears, more difficult to comprehend.

“But we just got here,” you replied. It wasn’t that you necessarily wanted to stay, but your friends had been so excited to come and you didn’t want to hold them back.

Youngbin looked over his shoulder at Rowoon before turning back to you. He eyed you wearily, trying to gauge whether you were joking or not and when it was evident you weren’t, a confused expression emerged on his face.

“(Y/n), we’ve been looking for you for over an hour.”


End file.
